


Indiscriminate

by keep_waking_up



Series: Beautiful Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always-a-Girl!Sam, Gen, Genderbending, Inappropriate Sibling Closeness, Mentions of future femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If her father thought giving them separate beds would put an end to their increasingly inappropriate closeness, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscriminate

**Author's Note:**

> Set three years before Beautiful

They’d stopped sharing a bed when she was twelve. Their Dad had finally cottoned on to the fact that Dean had no qualms about jerking off when his baby sister was only a foot or so away. He’d frowned, forehead creasing more than usual, and the next motel, Sam had gotten her own bed and the amusing sight of her Dad and brother trying to fit into one queen. About twenty minutes in, John had given up and shuffled away to sleep on the sofa. Needless to say, he’d been pissed when he’d found them curled up together in Dean’s bed the next morning. The night after, he’d sent Dean to the couch and snarled at Sam when she’d drowsily gone searching for him in the middle of the night.

It had taken some time for Sam to get used to sleeping alone. But if her father’s goal had been to stop her and her brother’s increasingly inappropriate closeness, it hadn’t done much good. 

At thirteen, she could feel herself changing. Her body itself was rebelling, dipping and curving into new shapes while her innards twisted and bled. The first day she got her period, she stuffed her underwear with toilet paper and spent the rest of the day terrified that red would bleed through her jeans.

When Dean picked her up after school, he barely looked at her, silently directing the Impala downtown instead of to the apartment complex they were staying in for the month. Sam swallowed and tugged on her brother’s sleeve. “Where are we going?”

“Have to pick up some stuff,” he answered gruffly. Her eyes had shuttered wide when he’d swung the car into the local mall’s parking lot. Dean slammed the door behind him as he exited the car. Impatiently, he looked back at her. “Come on,” he barked, before striding in double time towards the front entrance.

Sam nearly died from embarrassment when their impromptu shopping trip ended in front of Victoria’s Secret. Despite the fact that she’d watched more porn than girls twice her age, thanks to Dean, she couldn’t help flushing as she stood in front of the provocative photo-banners with her brother.

Brusquely, he shoved a wad of cash at her. “Go in and ask one of the sale’s people to give you a fitting. Buy as many as you can. Don’t be frivolous.” He avoided her gaze as well, talking to the space just above her head. “I have to grab some stuff at CVS, but I’ll be back in a half hour.”

All the frilly pink and lace made her nervous, but she nodded her head and darted inside. She hugged her arms to her side as she glanced around. She’d never had a real bra before, instead making doing with cheap cotton sports bras that pulled what little cleavage she had in tight. She knew the basic ideas behind the fit of bras, so instead of getting a fitting, she grabbed a few nude A-cups in different styles and hid out in a dressing room. Displeased, she glared at her reflection in the mirror. Her breasts were small, pointy, too far apart. She’d spent long enough listening to her brother go on about the glories of double-Ds to know that her breasts weren’t right or desirable. Even the plain bras, which rounded out her flesh and made them somewhat more pleasing, could not turn them into the objects of lust most girls had. She was still in the dressing room pouting when Dean came back.

“Sammy?” There was a tentative knock on the door. “The saleswoman said you were in here?”

“Yeah.” She hadn’t put on a shirt and her skin was covered in goosebumps. 

She heard him shuffling outside. “Look, we should be getting home, Sam, so if you could choose some stuff and-”

“Forget it.” She was abruptly furious, tugging at the clasp on her back. “Let’s just go.”

“What?” There was thump as Dean leaned against he door. “Can you not find the right size? I told you to get a fitting-”

“No,” she hissed and struggled with the straps. “Just...- None of them look right, they just don’t work, okay, so let’s just go-”

The door swung open as Dean let himself inside, closing the door behind him as quickly as he could. Bra half-off, she turned her back to him as she tried to get it all the way off. Large, callused hands stopped her and pulled the material firmly back into place. Dean did the claps with ease and turned her by her shoulders to face the mirror again. She refused to look at herself, instead meeting his gaze in the mirror. He rubbed at her upper arms, comforting. “Now, what the hell is wrong, Sammy?”

She leaned back into him, pouting. “It’s just... not right. They don’t look right.”

“Why?”

She squirmed against him. “They’re small. And pointy. And... oh, come on Dean, they’re just plain old ugly! Okay?”

“Sam.” His voice was stern as he sighed. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but there is no such thing as ugly boobs.” He paused, then amended his words. “I mean, sure, if they’re old and saggy, or pimply or something... but as long as you’re under fifty, I can pretty much guarantee that most any guy would love to play with your tits.”

“But they’re small,” she whined, plucking at the bra strap. “Tiny. Practically nonexistent.”

“And?” He removed her hands from where they were fiddling with the bra and pinned them to her sides. “Small isn’t bad. Means you can go bra-less easy. And they won’t get in the way when we’re hunting.”

She snorted at that. That was Dean, always practical, always ready to get the job done. And completely missing the point. Sam blushed and clenched her jaw. “Yeah, but guys won’t like them.” He opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she cut him off. “Yeah, they’ll touch ‘em if I wanna whore myself out, but I’ll never be like those girls in your pornos-”

“Just because the porn industry assumes that all men want ‘em big and plastic doesn’t mean it’s true.” His hands were wrapped around her hip loosely, and his chin rested on the top of her head. “I’ve met plenty of guys more into legs or asses, even guys that preferred small boobs. Lots of ‘em. And even more of them are like me and just don’t give a shit if the girl’s hot and wants to fuck around.” He undid the back of her bra and slid it down her willing arms. They both looked at her bare chest and Dean tilted his head with a warm smile. “See? They’re nice, Sammy. Pink and perky, small enough to fit in a hand. Nothing not to like.” He paused and then rested his chin on the top of her head. "'Sides, what the fuck do you need any guy's approval for? You're too good for all of 'em anyway."

There a warm glow in her belly and a sharp flush on her face. She smiled shyly. “But you like ‘em?”

Dean smiled back, a soft big-brother smile that both comforted her and made butterflies flutter in her abdomen. “Yeah. You’re gonna be pretty damn hot in a year or two. Gonna have to beat the guys off of you.”

Snorting, she pulled her clothes back on and stuffed three bras in one hand. “Yeah, sure. Not if I get there first.”

It’s three years later when he stumbled upon her making out with the preacher’s daughter. The girl is tall and curvy, and she remembers again that he used to jerk off in her bed to nearly identical girls on the TV.


End file.
